


How do I love thee?

by kiierenwaalker



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Badly Written, Basic fluff, Cute, F/M, pie making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic morning in the Pie Hole. A morning filled with pie making and a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do I love thee?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noicle/gifts).



> Have fun reading this! I wrote it very very very quickly for my lovely friends birthday.... Heres hoping you like it as much as they did!

“Good morning Ned! Chuck!” A small blonde waitress stopped her work in the kitchen quickly as she greeted her employer and his girlfriend

“Good Morning Olive.” He smiled back to her awkwardly.

“Morning Olive” Chuck yawned slightly as she put her apron on.

As Olive moved out to the front of the store to start serving the customers who showed up for breakfast, Ned walked over to where Chuck was.

“You awake sleepy head?” he asked as he refrained himself from helping her tie her apron up

“Yeah, sorry. I slept good though. I guess you could say I slept like the dead” She giggled

“Did you just make a death joke?” He asked

“Yeah I kind of did. It’s funny though, because I never did that before I died, I only do that now. Just one of those little things.” She explained before moving to where she could   
start making the dough for the pies.

She had just finished making the first batch of dough in silence when he spoke.

“How do I love thee?” He began to speak, breaking the comfortable silence “Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight”  
She smiled at him as he continued  
“For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.”  
He started to knead the dough as he spoke  
“I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose”  
The dough was read to be put in the pan, and he did just that  
“With my lost saints, I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.”

“You read Elizabeth Barrett Browning?” She smiled

“I did. I thought it was fitting. Childhood’s faith, loving after death? That’s us!” He explained shyly

“Yeah I guess so” She let out a laugh

“What?” He wondered

“I never picked you for the type.” She explained

“Type?” 

“A nerd?” Chuck spoke as if it were obvious

“You read books too?” Ned was confused

“Yeah but you’re Ned the Nerd” She grinned “Now, where did you put the plastic wrap? I feel like we’re gonna need it.”


End file.
